The Last Stand
by Rainbowzeatyou
Summary: Saya is Kakashi's replacement teammate for Obito. The mysterious girl will not look or talk to him though.Why not? Kakashi embarks a journey that brings back a haunting past a unraveling love and an adventure not even Kohona's copy ninja was expecting.R&R
1. Chapter 1

Erm...Hi? .

This is my first Naruto fan fiction peoples! Hope you like it

Remember to Read and Review

:) Thanks

* * *

><p>"God, please don't be another piss myself cry baby like Obito."<p>

"Kakashi! That's no way to treat a new team member."

"Rin is right, Kakashi. Saya Kazmachi is the newest member of Team Minato, so treat her as an equal."

"Yeah whatever."

Kakashi, Rin and Obito was how the team was supposed to go about, sadly now it was Kakashi, Rin and Saya. Despite the hate I once had for Obito he died when he actually became decent. Well, yeah I must admit I'll miss him all right.

I'm Kakashi Hatake, the newest leaf jounin. I have a second hand sharigan implanted in my left eye from my former comrade Obito Uchiha.

He was-

"Kakashi! Quit your daydreaming were gonna work on some teamwork skills okay? You of most people should be paying attention." Captain Minato, is our leader even know I'm a jounin now I'm still under _his _orders. "Alright I'll start. I'm Minato Uzumaki. I have a wind chakra nature and uhhh…I like ramen. Now you'll each tell me your name your chakra nature and something you like. Rin you start."

"Kay! I'm Rin, I don't really know my chakra type because I'm a medical ninja and well, I like helping people!" Rin looked over at me to signal it was my turn. I let out a sigh. This is stupid why couldn't she just stay with her old team?

"I'm Kakashi. I have a lightning nature type and I don't really like anything _or_ anyone." I noticed that Saya had avoided eye contact the whole time I was speaking. Did I piss her off or something? Sheesh.

"Hi. I-I'm Saya. I have a dancer's chakra and I like cats." Her voice sounded soft in my ears, wait what? A dancers jutsu what the hell is that?

"Captain Minato what's a dancer's chakra." Rin looked up at him curiously.

"A dancer's chakra is when instead of having an elemental chakra, you have all five chakra types with no affinity. They call it a dancer's chakra because usually only dancers who start at a young age can master this."

"Well maybe you won't be so useless after all." I looked over at Saya. Her bright purple eyes flickered away from mine her pale cheeks started turning red. As the wind blew, her light brown hair was carried with it.

"Yeah…not this time anyway." She looked up into the sky took a deep breath and looked happily at Minato. But, to me this happy wasn't quite right. It looked almost fake.

"Alright on missions we'll be splitting into two teams. Kakashi and Saya in one and Rin and I in the other." Minato nodded his head eyes sweeping across the three of us.

"Yeah, Captain Minato why can't I be on a team with Rin. We know each other better and well yeah." Rin smiled at me and blushed a bit.

"No, Rin is the only medical ninja so its better she stay with me. The more _experienced _jounin." Minato's eyes pierced me like daggers. "Alright well everyone is dismissed except for you Kakashi I need to talk to you," as excepted. I'm a jounin now obviously he wants me to help him.

After Rin and Saya left Minato turned to face me, a serious look in his eyes.

"The reason Saya has joined our team is because her old team mates are dead. She has no one left so I would appreciate if you were more kind towards her." Without waiting for an answer Minato walked away.

I stared wide eyes in shock. I never knew she had lost all her teammates. I guess I should go and apologize to her.

I ran up towards my new shy comrade tapping her on the shoulder.

"Listen Kakashi," she looked at me with guilt in her eyes. "I think Its best if we don't talk." Did those words sink into her heart that much? "Oh no, not because of what you said earlier I understand its hard to have a teammate replaces, its just because…there are things that should be left unsaid between us…"

What was that supposed to mean? Unsaid, things? I haven't talked shit to this girl and she is already pissed. Well I guess in one way or another I will find out what she meant.

* * *

><p>Well...Short eh?<p>

I know

next one will be longer promise!

R&R :)


	2. Chapter 2

Uhmm Heyy! Chapter 2 is up! Like it? Short again.

But**... I will be uploading 2 times every week!**

* * *

><p>That night I couldn't stop thinking of her. I don't really know if she likes me or hates me, and personally, I don't care. Something about her draws me in. Her sweet scent, the innocent look in her eyes. Saya. Why…why do you make me feel this way?<p>

"Alright Team Minato assemble!" The Captain's voice rang in my head. The mission was simple. Deliver a message to Futal Lord about the war. I was going with Saya and Saya alone. Minato and Rin had another assignment to attend.

"Alright Kakashi, you are the jounin and responsible for the care of Saya." I could see my new comrade blushing at his words and, I wouldn't confess it, but under my mask I was turning red too.

"Alright Captain Minato Saya and I will be moving out now." Without waiting for a reply Kakashi headed for the main gate, Saya following behind me.

"Be careful," Rin shouted after us. I know even after one day she wasn't fond of Saya, although the medical-nin was a nice girl and would never say anything to harm her out loud.

The forest was clouded from the former smokes of war, mists made of ash floated by. I remembered when I was small child walking out into this very forest, seeing the lush green trees. This was all changed now though.

I'm 16, a jounin and faced with more trouble then I was before.

"Alright, there will be enemy ninja trying to prevent this message from getting to the Futal Lord. Its not very important but they don't know that. You should stay close to me just...just in case something happens." I felt the urge to protect her; she had eyes revealing that she also had the need to be protected. Obviously not by me though.

"I told you already Kakashi, I would like to keep the words between us short if at all necessary." There was no tone unveiling Saya's emotion towards the situation. Without another sound we headed off towards the Capital of the Land of Fire.

Listening for the faintest breath, the smallest cracking noise. Looking for the tiniest movement, I could sense a presence near, slowly edging closer towards us. Saya's eyes flickered towards me for a moment showing that she sensed our unwanted guest too.

I quickly dodged the Kunai heading for my leg. This ninja was inexperienced; I could tell by the way the kunai wavered as it shot straight into the tree behind me.

I looked over at Saya to see if she was okay. She nimbly dodged three kunai in mid air, landing on a frail branch of an oak tree. The enemy came up behind her.

Then a flame.

The smoke cleared and both Saya and the attacker. Then it became clear. 3 ninja, two of them were genin judging on the way they had just fought. Saya could probably handle them by herself.

At least I thought she could.

He was coming up behind her, his eyes were as wild as a tigers. A curved wicked smile came upon his face as his kunai met contact with her. Saya yelped in pain as a slash of blood welled up on her right arm. Spinning around in a flash she stuck back with a power-full fire jutsu. It flooded over one of the enemies causing them to crash into a tree.

"Saya," I called to the young ninja. "I'm going to deliver the message. You hold them off and I'll meet you back here." I spun off in the direction of the Futal Lord.

I thought I heard Saya say something.

The exact five words I would never hear from her.

The in the faintest whisper of my mind I heard;

"Kakashi…please don't go"

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? WELL READ AND REVIEW :)AND REMEMBER THERE WILL BE 2 NEW CHAPTERS EACH WEEK!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chaoter three!  
>yee a disclaimer? CUZ I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT MAI AND SAYA (so far)<strong>

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! **

* * *

><p>"Thank you for the message Hatake Kakashi. You may return to your village now." The message was safely delivered. I started to make my way back to Saya. <em>She must be worried,<em> I thought. I've been gone for almost two hours now waiting for the Futal Lord to tell me I was dismissed. I hope that she…is okay.

_All this time…I was waiting, hoping you would come around. I may not admit it but, this…you…its letting me down. I'm waiting for you to return just like you said you would. Oh Kakashi-san…you seem so nice and so alone…just like I am. Please just don't be another fallen teammate, I couldn't bear to lose another one._

There she was. Perched on the feeble oak branch on leg dangling in the air. She looked so calm, just sitting there waiting for me to return. Saya took no notice of my return although her eyes light up a bit.

"Lets return," I said in a half whisper.

Saya didn't ask how the mission went or if I was hurt, then again I didn't expect her too. We made our way back to the village, a smile curved onto Rin's face as we came back.

"Kakashi you're here! Oh you too Saya. How did the mission go?" Rin ran up to me checking for any wounds.

"Thanks, and it went good." I looked over at Minato who hadn't said a word. He walked over to Saya holding up her right arm.

"Ow," she squealed.

"Just as I thought. Rin!" Captain Minato called to the girl. "Saya's arm is injured stop mooning over Kakashi and help her."

"Yes sensei…" Rin look disappointedly at Saya's arm and began healing it.

"Get out of here kid! Now that your sensei is gone there is no one to pay the rent! So come back when you can afford it!" The Land Lord screeched in my ears as he tossed Mai and I out of our once humble home.

"_You don't have any where to go, do you Saya?"_

"_I have Mai to go home too."_

"_I'm your sensei now. You can come home with me. Winter is coming and you'll need a warm place to stay."_

"_Can Mai come too?"_

"_Yes…Yes she can." _

"Merp?" Mai swished her tail and puzzled look on her face.

"Silly Kitty," I joked. "Of course we'll find a place to stay. But right now things are tough, I hardly have enough money for food!"

I looked up at the Hokage Mountain, thinking of how much shelter would be in the chambers. _It will have to do_, I sighed. Mai jumped on my shoulder her white and black striped fur blowing in the wind.

I made my way up to Hokage Mountain, a small box of my belongings in my hands, bouncing up and down as I walked. I hope nobody noticed me coming up here. It would be so embarrassing. I thought back to when I was still training with my old teammates…

"_Hey Nii-san-er I mean Saya? Where are your kunai?" _

"_I don't own any…"_

"_Can you really not afford them Saya?"_

"_No I-I can-can't…"_

"_That's okay Nii-san, you don't need then! You're a great ninja even without them!"_

"_Thanks…"_

I wonder in I'll ever be able to be that honest with my new teammates. _Kakashi-san…Minato-senpai…Rin-san…will you ever know the truth? _I knew that I would never be able to tell my new comrades about my "money-issue", or _that_. I am a disgrace. If any one new my true identity I would be dead.

I made my way up the beige crumbled stairs, a musty smell filled the air. I watched from afar as the sun set, a faint orange glow lighting up the sky. I frantically looked around before stumbling my way into the decrepit cavern. Dust fluttered in the air making my nose itch with irritation.

"Its not that nice but its better than no where..," I sighed. Who was I fooling? I'm not gonna go anywhere in life.

Saya the failure ninja, who lives in a cave with her cat and doesn't even have enough money to buy dinner. I let the clear tears stream down my face leaving glossy streaks as their mark. _Why me? Why do I have this fate?_ There have been so many times I had thought of giving up hope but my comrades were always there for me…but now, they…are…gone.

"Could anyone tell me what's left in my life?" I screamed up to the hollows of the grotto. And just like expected there was no person who could answer me or give me hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? I will probs update MOnday tuesday ish... :)<strong>


End file.
